Miradas
by Raquel16SesshxRin
Summary: Ellos, con tan solo una mirada, han conectado a la perfección. Ella se siente segura a pesar de todo el conflicto que se desarrolla en la joyería, y él, solo quiere protegerla de todo y de todos. ¿Como un ladrón y su rehén pueden aflorar sentimientos con una sola mirada? - Este fic participa en el Reto del mes de Julio "Parejas: Sesshōmaru y Rin" del foro "Hazme el amor".
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: Estos increíbles y maravillosos personajes de Inuyasha no son míos, sino de la grandísima Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Aviso****: Este fic participa en el **_**Reto del mes de Julio "**_**Parejas:**_** Sesshomaru y Rin" del foro "Hazme el amor"**_

**Verbo sorteado****: Robar**

**Núemero de palabras****: 2.840 (según Word)**

* * *

Los tacones me están matando. Hace ya varios minutos que mi descanso había comenzado, pero esta señora que tengo aquí delante no se decide por nada: que si el anillo es muy grande; que si es muy pequeño; que si pesa demasiado para su delicado dedo; que si no le gusta; que si no le convence… En este preciso momento la estrangularía, pero como buena dependienta que soy, me aguanto, le sonrío amablemente y me salto el poco rato que tengo de descanso.

A veces pienso que nunca debí aceptar el empleo como dependienta y mucho menos el cargo de gerente. Es agotador. No paro quieta. Siempre estoy yendo de un lado para otro, preocupándome y organizándolo todo. El salario está muy bien, no lo voy a negar, pero prefiero un trabajo más tranquilo. No necesito lujos y, para mi gusto, me pagan más dinero de lo que realmente necesito. Pero tampoco quiero tentar a la suerte. Quizás un día lo quiera para algo o me despiden y no encuentre nada. Entonces, estos pequeños ahorros me vendrían de lujo.

Me duele la cabeza. Mis mareos vuelven a aparecer siempre que estoy cansada y agobiada. Hoy está siendo un día realmente largo y agotador.

Veinte minutos han pasado ya. Solo me quedan diez. Suspiro imperceptiblemente. Adiós descanso. Ya no me da tiempo de sentarme un rato y beberme un vasito de agua. Ahora que me doy cuenta, estoy realmente sedienta.

- Creo que me voy a llevar este – me dice la señora con un brillo especial en los ojos. Y tan solo por una joya. Pero da igual, lo importante es que la dichosa mujer ya se ha decidido. Por fin. Quizás sí que me dé tiempo de sentarme unos cinco minutitos. La niña que llevo dentro salta de alegría.

- Le queda muy bien – este peloteo no puede faltar. Le da más seguridad a la compradora y quedo como un encanto, asegurando que volverá algún día ha despilfarrar en otra estúpida e insignificante joya. Perfecto – La acompañaré a caja – la señora me mira y me sonríe de lo más feliz. ¡Otro punto más para mí y la empresa! Pero de repente, y como si todo sucediese a cámara lenta, entran un grupo de personas… armadas. Ladrones.

Abren la puerta estrepitosamente y comienzan a gritarnos a todos los que estamos en la gran sala de joyería.

- ¡Todos al suelo! – oigo escuchar a uno de ellos.

La gente obedece inmediatamente, tumbándose en la superficie pulida y brillante. Algunos tienen cara de horror, otros chillan asustados y también hay quien comienza a llorar, como por ejemplo, una niña que está junto a su madre, cerca de mí.

- ¡He dicho que al suelo! – vuelve a decir el mismo chico más enfurecido. Me doy cuenta de que me lo dice a mí, apuntándome con su pistola. Vacilando, me siento en el suelo como me ha ordenado.

El corazón me bombea fuertemente en el pecho, tanto, que siento una punzada de dolor. La cabeza me da aún más vueltas y noto como las arcadas me suben hasta la garganta. En estos momentos, el ruido que hay a mí alrededor queda en segundo plano y un incesante pitido se instala en mis oídos. Estoy muy nerviosa y cagada. Sí, estoy realmente cagada de miedo. Nunca en mi vida me había sucedido algo así y nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza que pudieran entrar en la joyería y robar.

Veo como dos chicos cogen una estantería y la dejan delante de la puerta, empotrada en ésta. No se ve la calle. Tan solo entra la claridad de la luz por las ventanas que rápidamente las tapan con telas negras.

Me fijo en los ladrones. Los cuento. Son siete hombres… no, no. Hay una mujer. Sí, estoy segura. A pesar de que lleve un jersey negro bastante holgado, se nota que tiene pechos. Entonces, son seis hombres y una mujer. Si me fijo más detalladamente, me doy cuenta de que todos van vestidos igual. Tienen las mismas armas y un pasamontañas –también negro- que les cubre la cara, menos los ojos.

Y sin darme cuenta, me quedo embelesada en unos ojos de un color bastante extraños. Es un color maravilloso y precioso que me transmite calidez. Estos orbes, también me miran a mí, manifestando una rara conexión entre nosotros: entre rehén y ladrón. Como ya he dicho antes, tengo miedo –mucho miedo- pero ese hombre me emite una sensación de seguridad que en mi vida había sentido. No sé porque, pero con él estoy al cien por cien convencida de que nada malo me va a pasar durante los minutos o incluso horas que permanezcamos aquí encerrados.

- ¡Que todo el mundo saque sus móviles! – grita el mismo chico de antes, ahora con una bolsa pequeña de color marrón oscuro. Él y otro más, empiezan a recorrer toda la sala arrebatando los móviles.

Yo aún estoy perdida en esas lagunas doradas que no me quitan ojo. A parte de sentirme segura, también estoy nerviosa. Me provoca un escalofrío por toda la espalda y se me ponen los pelos de punta. Pero es algo contradictorio porque está lejos de ser desagradable. Es todo lo contrario. Es un escalofrío atrayente, placentero… incluso seductor.

Pero nuestra conexión de miradas se ve interrumpida por uno de los chicos. Me pide mi móvil de mala gana y en un gesto torpe, meto la mano en el pequeño bolsillo de mi falda de tubo azul marino y se lo entrego con manos temblorosas. Cuando vuelvo a tener la posibilidad de mirarle de nuevo a los ojos, él ya no me está mirando. Una chispa de decepción se instala en mi pecho.

El joven de mirada dorada ahora está hablando con un compañero suyo. Uno que parecer ser el más bajito de todos. Incluso me atrevería a decir que yo soy hasta más alta que él. Teniendo en cuenta que voy con tacones, ya que sin ellos soy bastante tapón.

Cuando los dos chicos acaban de quitar y guardar los móviles, toda la sala queda en silencio menos los hipidos de la niña que hay a mi lado.

- El dinero de las cajas – dice el hombre bajito dirigiéndose a un joven que hay detrás suyo de unos ojos azules oscuros. Éste asiente – Tú – señala a uno de las chicas que trabaja conmigo. Se llama Hitomi. Se levanta rápidamente y con un tembleque que se vería a quilómetros de distancia.

- Preciosa, saca todo el dinero que haya en las cajas – le dice el joven, bastante amable. Se la está comiendo con los ojos. Se le ve por su mirada, la lujuria que tiene hacia Hitomi. Asqueroso.

Mientras mi compañera de trabajo va haciendo lo que le dice el chico, toda la sala vuelve a estar en silencio a pesar de la llorera de la niña que ha aumentado.

De repente se acerca otro de los ladrones. Uno que tiene los ojos verdes y me transmiten una sensación muy desagradable. Este es el que menos me gusta de todos. Tiene algo en su mirada. Algo tenebroso que hace que se me erice el pelo. Las arcadas que tenía en un principio, ahora son más notorias. Quiero ir corriendo al lavabo, pero tengo miedo de que me disparen. Estoy paralizada.

- Dile que se calle – dice el hombre a la madre de la niña claramente enfadado e irritado.

- Cariño, para de llorar, por favor – a pesar de las suplicas de la madre, la niña no cesa – Por favor, princesa. Por favor – por un momento pienso que hasta la mujer se va a poner a llorar. Y estoy segura de que quiere, pero se aguanta para no empeorar las cosas.

Entonces, como por un impulso, me acerco a cuatro grapas hacia la niña. Le levanto la barbilla para que me mire y cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan, le sonrío conciliatoriamente.

- Eh, pequeña – empiezo a hablarle, sin saber muy bien que decirle – Esto es como un juego – observo que la madre me mira con cara de horror. Sé que está muy lejos de ser un maldito juego, pero es lo único que se me ha ocurrido decirle a la niña – Y en este juego tienes que hacer exactamente lo que te digan estos señores y tu madre, ¿vale? – al parecer, mi plan improvisado ha funcionado, ya que la pequeña ha dejado de llorar y se la ve mucho más tranquila - ¿Te gustan los dulces? – ella asiente. Me saco una piruleta del bolsillo de mi camisa azul marino y se la entrego – Ten, para ti – le sonrió más ampliamente.

Una piruleta. Me encantan las piruletas y, además, su sabor dulzón me relaja. Soy como una niña pequeña, lo sé.

Vuelvo a mi sitio mucho más tranquila. Ya no tendremos problemas con el llanto de la niña. Suspiro imperceptiblemente y levanto la mirada del suelo, encontrándome de nuevo con los ojos dorados, tan cautivadores. Estoy segura de que me estaban observando en todo momento. Y como una tonta, vuelvo a perderme en ellos, enfocando mi alrededor como un segundo plano.

El joven de los ojos azules vuelve con la mochila llena del dinero que hemos conseguido todas nosotras y Hitomi se sienta a mi lado, temblando aún.

- ¿Estás bien? – la pobre solo puede asentir y acurrucarse un poco más contra mí.

- ¿Dónde está la caja fuerte? – oigo una voz grave y algo ronca, bastante sensual. Dios, ¿cómo puedo pensar en estas cosas ahora, en un momento como este? Sin haber visto quien hablaba, estoy segura de quien ha sido. El hombre de los ojos dorados. Giro mi rostro y ahí lo veo, mirándome como siempre.

- En la puerta de atrás – comienzo a decir cuando por fin reacciono – Girando a la izquierda, al fondo del pasillo – mi voz es tan solo un murmullo y muy débil, no como la suya que suena fuerte y decidida.

Él dirige una mirada fugaz al hombre que se había acercado antes a la madre y a su hija y éste asiente. Luego se acerca a mí. No, no quiero ir con él. No me gusta, me da muy mala espina.

- Levanta – me sisea. Me coge del brazo con fuerza y me tira hacia arriba sin darme tiempo a reaccionar – Venga.

Caminando con torpeza, conduzco al hombre de mirada tenebrosa hacia la caja fuerte de la joyería. Cuando llegamos, después de parecerme un camino muy largo, empiezo a introducir la contraseña. Al ser la gerente del lugar, el jefe me dio la confianza de enseñarme la clave para abrir la puerta de la caja fuerte. _18990_. Son números al azar. No tiene ningún significado como un cumpleaños, una boda, ni nada por el estilo.

Una vez la puerta ya está abierta, el hombre empieza a sacar el dinero con mucha rapidez y elegancia. Se nota que está acostumbrado a hacer ese tipo de cosas. Cuando ha acabado, me mira y sonríe mientras cierra la cremallera de la mochila donde ha guardado el dinero. Literalmente, nos han dejado sin un duro.

Sigue mirándome. Un nuevo escalofrío me recorre todo el cuerpo. Pe propongo irme de ahí, pero nada más hacer el primer paso, el hombre me agarra del brazo bruscamente, haciéndome daño. Se pega a mi espalda.

- ¿A dónde vas? – sin darme cuenta, me tiene arrinconada contra la pared. Y, con todo pronóstico, se quita el pasamontañas, mostrándome su rostro. Es de piel blanca y de finos labios pálidos. El pelo –negro y ligeramente ondulado- le cae en cascada por la espalda. Ahora, viéndole por completo, me da aún más miedo – Así que te llamas Rin… - murmuro con su sonrisa espeluznante. Se acerca a mi cuello e inspira hondo. Entre los nervios, el pánico, mi cansancio, el dolor de cabeza y las nauseas, las lágrimas no lo soportan más y salen de mis ojos – Mm… que bien hueles…

- Apártate – he intentado sonar tenaz, pero me ha salido un murmullo bastante débil y penoso.

Se vuelve a acercar y esta vez, me besa el cuello. Siento repugnancia, lo cual, me conlleva a meterle una patada en la entrepierna. Oigo un gruñido desde lo más profundo de su garganta y una liberación en mi cuerpo. Aprovecho este momento para huir. Pero, sorpresivamente, el hombre me vuelve a coger y me tira al suelo, posicionándose encima de mí y aplastándome.

- Hija de puta – huelo su asqueroso aliento y mis intestinos se remueven.

Me vuelve a besar el cuello, pero con más brusquedad. Sus manos comienzan a pasearse por todo mi cuerpo, parándose en mis piernas. Sube la falda rápidamente mientras me remuevo debajo de él. Y cuando siento que su mano roza mi sexo, reacciono y comienzo a gritar.

- Cállate, niña – me sisea tapándome la boca con su manaza sucia.

Le pego en la espalda, en los brazos, en el pecho… Pero mi fuerza no es suficiente contra él.

Sus besos van bajando hasta mi escote. Siento como su entrepierna dura roza lo más sensible de mí. Tengo unas irrefrenables ganas de vomitar, pero lo único que puedo hacer es llorar mientras intento con todos mis esfuerzos quitármelo de encima.

De repente se separa de mí y, con un solo movimiento brusco, me arranca los botones de la camisa quedando en sujetador. Como ha liberado mi boca, vuelvo a gritar auxilio, pero él rápidamente me la vuelve a tapar.

- Eres muy bonita – susurra antes de volver con los besos en mi escote.

Cierro los ojos. No quiero ver lo que me está haciendo. Es repugnante.

De repente, ya no noto su peso encima de mí. Abro los ojos de par en par y me encuentro al hombre de ojos enigmáticamente dorados… sin pasamontañas, también.

Le da un golpe en la mejilla, haciéndole caer al suelo.

- Idiota – sisea con su voz profunda y grave – Hemos venido aquí a llevarnos todo el dinero, no a violar – aparenta estar impasible, pero le noto furioso – Controla tus instintos animales. Vete – el hombre sonríe. ¿Y aún tiene el descaro de sonreír? Él sí que es un hijo de puta. Se va tranquilamente. El de mirada enigmática se gira y me mira – Levántate – aunque su voz sea calmado, a mí me sigue pareciendo como si me estuviera dando órdenes. Aún así, le obedezco. Me bajo la falda y me tapo con la camisa rota, avergonzada. Él no me quita los ojos de encima. Da un paso hacia a mí – ¿Estás bien? – asiento. El hombre coge la bolsa con el dinero – Vamos – y salimos juntos hacia donde están los demás.

Cuando la gente ve mi estado deplorable, comienza los murmullos. Yo, me siento rápidamente donde estaba antes y Hitomi se acerca a mí.

- Dios, Rin, ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? – realmente se la ve preocupada. Siempre he pensado que es una buena chica.

- Estoy bien, tranquila – noto que mira hacia mi camisa. Me da mucha vergüenza estar tan expuesta.

- Joder – se queja uno de los ladrones - ¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer esto? – dice el chico que me había apuntado con un arma anteriormente mientras me exigía que me sentara en el suelo. Con su comentario deduzco que no es la primera vez que intenta abusar de una chica. El hombre bajito pone una mano en el pecho del chico, intentando tranquilizarle. Él, murmura alguna cosa para luego callarse. Entonces, me doy cuenta de que ninguno lleva el pasamontañas ya. Todos se lo han quitado. No, todos no. La chica aún lo lleva puesto. Qué raro.

- ¿Por qué se han quitado los pasamontañas? – le pregunto a Hitomi.

- No lo sé – me mira y veo un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos – pero la policía ya está aquí.

- ¿La poli? – ella asiente. Quiero seguir preguntándole cosas pero un jersey negro cae en mi regazo. Alzo la mirada y me encuentro con esos ojos maravillosos.

- Póntelo – me quedo quieta. No sé si quiero llevar puesto el jersey de un ladrón – Póntelo – vuelve a decirme. Le obedezco de nuevo y me lo pongo. Su olor me desconcierta un instante. Huele muy bien.

Vuelvo a levantar la mirada hacia él y veo que está fulminando con la mirada a uno de los clientes. Es un joven que me está mirando, pero cuando se da cuenta de la furia del de ojos dorados, rápidamente desvía la mirada de mí y de él. Es desconcertante. Me ha hecho entender que no le gusta que me miren. Pero… ¿eso por qué?

Si la policía está aquí, tenemos posibilidades de escaparnos sin que nadie salga herido. Me imagino como arrestan a los ladrones e increíblemente, no quiero que el de ojos dorados vaya a la cárcel. Está mal robar, sí, lo sé, pero en su mirada puedo notar que no es tan malo como aparentar ser. Siento un cosquilleo en el estómago cuando nuestras miradas vuelven a cruzarse. Y entonces lo tengo claro: no quiero que le pase nada malo. Y esto es mucho más desconcertante que lo anterior.

_**Continuará…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****: Estos increíbles y maravillosos personajes de Inuyasha no son míos, sino de la grandísima Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Aviso****: Este fic participa en el **_**Reto del mes de Julio "**_**Parejas:**_** Sesshomaru y Rin" del foro "Hazme el amor"**_

**Verbo sorteado****: Robar**

**Número de palabras****: 2.624 (según Word)**

* * *

Piel nívea y tersa. Labios finos. Mandíbula cuadrada y marcada. Y un pelo plateado -igual de extraño que sus ojos- que promete ser extremadamente suave y sedoso. ¿De dónde ha salido este exuberante hombre? Por más que intento apartar mi mirada de él, no puedo. Es como si me tuviese hechizada completamente. Además de que, cuando nuestra línea de ojos se cruzan, siento un hormigueo en mi vientre. Está recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. A diferencia de sus compañeros, él tiene puesta una camiseta de manga corta que le marcan a la perfección todos sus músculos bien definidos. Claro, el jersey me lo dio a mí para que me tapara.

Ya es de noche y aún seguimos aquí encerrados. Muertos de sed y de hambre. Miro el gran reloj que hay colgado en la pared del fondo y marcan las 10:14 h. Llevamos en la joyería unas seis horas aproximadamente.

La policía ha llamado dos veces al teléfono del local y han intentado negociar con los ladrones. Mejor dicho con el hombre que me tiene cautivada. No han conseguido nada. Pero lo que más me ha sorprendido es la fluidez y confianza con la que le hablaba a uno de los inspectores. Al parecer ya se conocían de antes.

Quiero preguntarle muchas cosas. Llevo un rato debatiéndome conmigo misma si levantarme o no para acercarme a él. Y he decidido que lo voy a hacer. Además de que siento una atracción que me grita que me aproxime y me quede a su lado. Es algo que me tira inconscientemente. Así que me levanto con cautela.

- ¿Qué haces? – me chilla el hombre bajito.

Es bastante feo: tiene la piel oscura y se le comienzan a ver algunas arrugas. Es calvo y sus ojos marrones son enormes.

- Solo quiero hablar con él – le susurró señalando al de ojos dorados que vuelven a mirarme.

- No tienes nada de qué hablar con él, mocosa – me reprende el hombre como si fuese su hija – Nadie te ha dado permiso para levantarte, así que…

- Déjala – interrumpe el chico de cabellera plateada. El hombre calvo abre y cierra la boca un par de veces con la intención de decir algo, pero al final opta por callarse.

Nerviosa como nunca antes había estado, me acerco al de mirada cautiva, quien se muestra impasible y muy quieto. Cuando estoy a su lado, huelo su fragancia varonil. Huele bien. Corroboro mentalmente. Todas las preguntas que había pensado se han disipado de repente. Este hombre obstruye mis pensamientos y me deja perpleja. De repente, sus ojos vuelven a mí e inconscientemente, dejo escapar una bocanada de aire.

- ¿Qué quieres? – me pregunta con su voz tan seductoramente grave. Yo parpadeo un par de veces intentando despejarme de mi ensoñación.

- Eh… Quería… quería preguntarte unas cosas - ¿me dejará hacérselas? Normalmente, y según las películas, los ladrones tratan mal a los rehenes y no les dejan hacer lo que yo le estoy pidiendo. Pero algo en su mirada me dice que él siente más o menos lo mismo que yo por él. Estoy segura. Conectamos de una manera muy extraña pero a la vez placentera.

- ¿Qué? – vuelve su mirada al frente.

- ¿Por qué os habéis quitado el pasamontañas? ¿No tenéis miedo de que os descubran?

- No, no lo tenemos.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque, cuando escapemos de aquí, desaparecemos – me mira de nuevo y puedo vislumbrar una pequeña sonrisa. Diminuta, mejor dicho. Pero sigue estando igual de guapo.

¿Desaparecer dice? ¿Pero de qué habla? ¿Es que está loco? Me río de mi misma. Yo también he soñado con desaparecer. Escaparme de mi vida: antes quería desaparecer del centro de acogida para menores. Luego del piso donde vivía con dieciocho años. Y ahora del trabajo. El de ojos cautivadores no está tan loco como creía. O quizás sí y yo también lo estoy. Suspiro.

Me recargo en la pared junto a él. La sensación de paz que irradia me tiene absorta. Me encantaría sentirme así de bien todos los días de mi vida. Pero sé que nos separaremos y que nunca más lo voy a volver a ver. Me da una punzada en el pecho al pensar en eso.

De repente, un hombre se levanta como un resorte. Es alguien de mediana edad con la típica barriga cervecera. Está sudando muchísimo.

- Ya no aguanto más – dice desesperado - ¡Necesito salir de aquí! – grita haciendo gestos exagerados con las manos.

- Quédate dónde estás – le sisea el chico que casi siempre habla.

Ahora que me fijo, se parece al de ojos cautivadores, aunque éste tiene los ojos de color gris oscuro y el pelo negro. ¿Serán parientes?

- ¡No! – vuelve a chillar. Parece que se ha vuelto loco – Dejarnos salir. Al fin y al cabo estáis perdidos. No tenéis forma de escaparos. ¡Dejarnos salir! – repite comenzando a caminar hacia la salida.

Y como si todo estuviese a cámara lenta, veo que el hombre que ha estado a punto de abusar de mí, saca su pistola y apunta hacia el desesperado.

- ¡No! – grito corriendo hacia él con la intención de detener lo que va a hacer. Pero el de ojos dorados me agarra de la cintura parándome abruptamente. Entonces, el hombre dispara sin piedad.

Todo el mundo comienza a gritar y yo solo puedo ver como el cuerpo del desesperado se desploma lentamente en el suelo. ¡Oh, Dios mío!

- ¿Tú eres gilipollas, Naraku? – le dice el chico de siempre. Ese desgraciado se llama Naraku. Un nombre igual de escalofriante que él.

- Cállate – le sisea el chico que me tiene agarrada posesivamente. Al parecer no debían desvelar los nombres.

- No, Sesshomaru, no me calmo. Este desgraciado nunca hace lo que le decimos. Siempre empeora las cosas. Primero intenta abusar de ella y ahora dispara a este hombre. ¿Qué coño está haciendo? – parece que está fuera de sus casillas.

Sesshomaru…

El nombre resuena en mi cabeza una y otra vez. Sé su nombre y, no sé porque, me siento más contenta de saberlo. Pero toda la alegría se aplaca. No puedo apartar los ojos del hombre que yace en el suelo quejándose del dolor y con la respiración entrecortada.

- Suéltame – le interrumpo en un susurro a Sesshomaru. Me mira – Suéltame – le repito. Poco a poco va aflojando su brazo de mi cintura. Noto como la calidez de su brazo va desapareciendo. Y no me gusta, pero ahora tengo que atender al pobre hombre herido.

Desabrocho la americana del traje gris claro y levanto su camisa blanca. Por suerte, la bala se ha incrustado lejos de los órganos. Pero debo cuidar que no se desangre ni se infecte la herida. Y sé cómo hacerlo. Mi padre era médico y me enseñó algunas cosas. Lo echo mucho de menos.

- Necesito unas… tijeras – tijeras irán bien para extraer la bala. Hitomi se levanta rápidamente, las va a buscar y me las trae – Gracias – le susurro – Necesito que le aguantéis de los brazos y las piernas para que no se mueva – el que se parece a Sesshomaru y otro más acuden a mí y hacen lo que les digo – Esto le va a doler – le informo al pobre hombre, quien asiente. Éste, coge la corbata y la empieza a morder. Allá vamos.

Me mata escuchar los alaridos del hombre. Odio la sangre además, pero aquí estoy, haciendo lo posible para que no haya ningún muerto. Detesto la muerte y aún más, que alguien muera delante de mí. No podría soportarlo. Así que hago todo lo posible para sacarle la bala del abdomen. Y lo consigo.

- Ya está – el pobre hombre está sudando frío y está más blanco que el papel. Parece que se va a desmayar en cualquier momento – Necesitamos parar la hemorragia. Aunque sea un poco – veo que nadie hace nada - Se va a desangrar sino – siguen sin dar ideas. Entonces, enfadada, me quito el jersey de Sesshomaru, lo hago como una bola y lo presiono fuerte sobre la herida. Al menos esto nos dará un poco de tiempo hasta que vaya a un hospital. Hitomi se acerca.

- Ves a limpiarte. Yo sujeto esto – me dice amablemente. Claro, ¿cómo iba a darme ideas esta chica sino sabe nada de este tema? Asiento. Me levanto.

- Vamos – me dice Sesshomaru antes de que yo pueda pedirle permiso. Seguridad máxima. Se nota que no se fían de nosotros.

Llegamos a los pequeños baños de los empleados.

Estoy temblando.

Me miro en el espejo y veo a una chica que ha perdido todo el color de la cara. Mis labios, debajo del pintalabios rosa clarito, están algo resecos. Observo mis manos. Los dedos los tengo impregnados de sangre. Empiezo a marearme de nuevo.

Con torpeza, pero lo más rápido que puedo, me limpio la sangre. Una vez están limpios mis dedos, me hecho agua en la nuca. Está fresquita y me sienta divinamente. Cierro los ojos un momento. Necesito calmarme. Cuando los abro, veo a través del espejo a Sesshomaru, quien se ha aproximado a mí. Me vuelvo a poner nerviosa. Siempre que está él así de cerca, me pasa lo mismo. Menudo efecto tiene en mí.

- ¿Estás bien? – me pregunta más dulcemente que antes. ¿Se preocupa por mi bienestar? Si es así, ¿por qué? Aún no acabo de entender que esta conexión tan rara que tenemos entre los dos. Asiento, mientras me giro quedando de cara a él. Es demasiado guapo para ser verdad. Y sus ojos… nunca nadie me había mirado con tanta calidez.

Se me corta la respiración cuando veo que se acerca aun más. Levanta una mano y me acaricia la mejilla. Luego, su pulgar viaja hasta mi labio inferior, donde lo acaricia sutilmente. Yo me recargo en el mármol de piedra, ya que noto que mis piernas me pueden fallar en cualquier momento. Se aproxima mucho más, permitiendo que nuestros cuerpos se rocen. Me coge un mechón de pelo y, luego de acariciarlo, me lo pone detrás de la oreja. Me mira fijamente a los ojos y yo siento que me voy a desmayar. Tengo unas irrefrenables ganas de besarle. Pero me contengo y me muerdo el labio inferior. Acto que provoca que Sesshomaru me lo mire con deseo. Él también tiene ganas de besarme. Miles de mariposas revolotean en mi estómago… Mi respiración se hace irregular… Él cada vez se acerca un milímetro más a mis labios… Recarga su frente contra la mía. Y cuando veo que ya llega el momento, Sesshomaru cierra los ojos y se aparta, haciendo un mohín.

- Venga, debemos volver – y ya está. Aquí acaba todo.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se ha apartado? Suspiro audiblemente y, con piernas temblorosas, me encamino a la sala junto a él.

Cuando llegamos, el hombre bajito se acerca a Sesshomaru. Le dice algo en el oído que no puedo alcanzar a escuchar y éste asiente.

- Es la hora, Inuyasha – le dice al chico que se parece a él.

- Koga – llama el joven a uno de piel increíblemente bronceada.

El aludido se encamina hacia una de las vitrinas de cristal donde hay relojes de hombres, la aparta con brusquedad, se agacha y, con un destornillador, quita las rejas de un conducto de ventilación. ¿Cómo sabían que había uno allí? Todos los ladrones se acercan a él y empiezan a meterse dentro para… desaparecer. Todos, menos Sesshomaru, quien se ha quedado quieto y de pie en medio de la sala. No dice nada. Empuña fuerte el mango de su pistola y nos mira a todos con cautela. Nadie se atreve a dar o decir algo. Estamos paralizados. ¿Qué está pasando?

Al cabo de unos minutos suena un teléfono móvil. Es de Sesshomaru. Lo descuelga. Le dicen algo y vuelve a guardarse el móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón negro.

- Podéis iros – dice tranquilamente.

Todo el mundo grita emocionado y aliviado. Por fin vamos a salir de aquí. Pero yo siento algo extraño en mi pecho. No quiero separarme de él. De nuevo me siento desprotegida y sola como antes de conocerle. ¿Qué es lo que me pasa con Sesshomaru? Se acerca a mí.

- Adiós, Rin – me susurra. Mi nombre suena maravilloso en sus labios, aquellos que he estado a punto de besar.

- Adiós, Sesshomaru – me despido de él con mucho pesar.

Se dirige hacia el conducto de ventilación y desaparece. Como él me había dicho. ¿Le dará tiempo a huir?

Cuando miro a mi alrededor, veo como la gente sale corriendo hacia la puerta. Ya han quitado la estantería y salen escopeteados.

Hitomi y otra chica más se han quedado al cuidado del hombre herido hasta que vengan los paramédicos, quienes no tardan en hacer aparición. Al igual que la policía.

No, la poli no. Será imposible que le dé tiempo a huir. Solo ha pasado unos pocos minutos desde que ha desaparecido.

- Señorita – interrumpe uno de los polis mis pensamientos - ¿Por dónde han huido? – me quedo sin habla. No se lo puedo decir. Soy incapaz. Sé que está mal encubrir a unos delincuentes, pero tengo la necesidad de saber que no le van a hacer daño - ¿Señorita? – vuelve a insistir. ¿No se da cuenta de que no quiero decírselo? ¿Me meterán en la cárcel por ello?

- Por aquel conducto de ventilación – responde Hitomi señalando el lugar. Sé que lo ha hecho sin ninguna maldad, pero aun así no puedo evitar molestarme con ella. El poli asiente.

- ¿Saben dónde conduce? – Hitomi niega con la cabeza y yo también. Aunque la verdad es que sí sé dónde conduce. Pero no quiero decirlo.

Un destello de esperanza recorre mi cuerpo. Si se donde acaba este conducto de ventilación, puede que aún tenga la posibilidad de verle.

Sin hacer caso del llamado del poli y de Hitomi, me voy corriendo hacia el lugar donde puede estar Sesshomaru. Los tacones me dificultan correr, pero no me detengo. Cada vez estoy más cerca… Ya casi llego…

Nada. No hay nada ni nadie. Es el mismo callejón de siempre. Donde no hay nada fuera de lo normal. Un gato salta una verja que hay. Ese es el único movimiento que existe en ese triste callejón.

Se ha ido. ¿Ya no volveré a verle jamás? Ese pensamiento me entristece. Pero algo dentro de mi pecho me dice que no deje escapar las esperanzas. Siento como si algún día pueda verle de nuevo. Y estoy segura de que así es. Apenas hemos tenido contacto; solo nos conocemos de unas horas; no sé nada de su vida aparte de que se llama Sesshomaru y es un delincuente. Pero algo ha conectado entre nosotros. Y esto no se va acabar así. No puede acabarse así.

Sonrío. Me acabo de dar cuenta que han desaparecido. No hay rastro de ellos. Como él me dijo. Y entonces pienso que lo tenían todo planeado: sabían que la policía llegaría antes de que ellos pudieran irse con todo el dinero. Pero… ¿por qué esperar horas antes de huir? Sabían perfectamente donde estaba el conducto de ventilación que permanecía escondido detrás de la vitrina. Me río. Sesshomaru también sabía dónde estaba la caja fuerte. Entonces, ¿por qué preguntármelo? Quizás… que tonta soy… pero soñar no es malo. Quizás lo hizo para mantener una conexión más allá de las miradas conmigo. Las miles de mariposas invaden de nuevo mi estómago.

Sesshomaru…

Perfecto nombre para un perfecto hombre.

Te veré Sesshomaru, no sé cuándo, pero estoy al cien por cien segura de que nos encontraremos de nuevo; de que nuestras miradas se crucen y experimentemos estos sentimientos tan raros el uno hacia el otro. Te esperaré, porque sé que me encontrarás.

* * *

**Debo decir que esta historia no la quiero acabar así. Lo que pasa es que el reto tiene unas normas que tengo que cumplir y más de dos capítulos no se pueden. Así que, lo que he pensado es que, una vez el reto esté cerrado con sus votaciones y sus ganadores hechos, haré un epílogo que ya tenía pensado hacer. Así que no hay problema para aquellos que también quieran más y que no les haya gustado el final por haber quedado algo abierto. **

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y no os olvidéis de dejar un review. **

**Gracias por leerlo y besoooos. **


End file.
